


Something Else

by Mrs_Don_Draper (orphan_account)



Series: Something [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boys Kissing, M/M, Makeup Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mrs_Don_Draper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha wants Tony to apologize for the way he's been treating Steve. Every self-respecting Alpha knows how to treat an Omega right. Tony just doesn't seem to get that yet. (No mpreg) **Can be read as a standalone.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Else

Tony hates it when Steve acted “above his position,” as he would say with a bite. And while Tony probably doesn't mean it, only means to shut Steve up, it is apparent that Steve is deeply affected by his words. Everyone knew it was an Alpha's job to make an Omega feel welcome, especially if that Omega was Captain America. Just because he was a superhero didn't mean he didn't have feelings. It wasn't odd for Steve to practically live in the gym, going through punching bag after punching bag, after a spat with Tony. 

In fact, their first tiff occurred shortly before the Chitari Army decided to invade New York. Tony had no problem getting up in his face, not really giving a shit that it was Captain America he was talking to. All he had done was suggest that Bruce should get a little angry, considering what they were getting themselves into. He didn't think it was that big a deal for him to suggest it.

“You know damn well why! Back off!” Steve had interjected.

Boy, for an Omega, he sure was uppity.

“Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me.”

Tony was more than a little satisfied to see Steve back down. Rogers may get other Alphas to listen to him, but Tony refused to be one of them. It wasn't an Omega's place to get away with as much sass as Steve did. He supposes that it has something to do with being a soldier in World War II, fighting off Nazis, sacrificing his life to save his country, and waking up seventy years in the future, but Tony didn't see why that meant he got to tell everyone what to do. Tony had never been more grateful that he had been born an Alpha. He is sure that his big mouth and even bigger ego would have gotten him into even more trouble as a child than he already had. But Jesus, sometimes Steve just needed to calm the hell down.

Though that may have been their first fight, it certainly wasn't his last. Most of the time Tony just did it to make Steve squirm. He knew he could make the super-soldier squirm as he tried and failed to fight the urge to obey what an Alpha was telling him. On one hand, Steve felt the need—and had every right—to stand up for himself. On the other, he had been raised with traditions of an Omega: obedient, submissive, complacent. And when this resulted in him turning red faced in anger and shame, he would head for the gym with a huff of frustration, unwilling to argue further with someone who didn't even care to listen to what he actually had to say.

Natasha was particularly harsh with him when she saw Steve's reaction after each fight. When no one else could seem to reason with him, Natasha always stepped forward, knowing that she would not be refused. She had too much dirt on Tony and knew too many of his weaknesses for it to be smart for him to make her an enemy. She threatens him with violence to go apologize to him. The “or else” is always heavily implied. Tony's form of apology is usually sparring with Steve and getting the crap beat out of him. Great. Just what he wants.

When he walks in the gym, he takes a minute to admire Steve's form. He lands blow after blow on the bag in such rapid succession that it makes Tony a little jealous of his strength and skill. He watches his muscles bunch and loosen under his workout clothes, finding him utterly tantalizing. But suddenly he loses his finesse and seems to just be trying to land hits anywhere, moving faster and faster until he just stops and clutches the bag in his taped up fists, thumping his forehead a few times before he ceases all movement and takes several heavy breaths. Something tugs at Tony's heartstrings, and he unconsciously rubs his arc reactor.

“Steve?”

He turns around at the sound of his voice, and seeing that it's him, turns back round and walks over to his water bottle. He's obviously still angry.

“What do you want, Tony? I came here to be alone.”

“Look,” he says, rubbing the back of his neck, “I'm not one to apologize, ok. I'm actually trying here. Natasha said she'd kill me and make it look like an accident if I didn't come down here immediately, so can you just tell her that I was here, but that you refused to answer? I kind of would like to live to see tomorrow.”

Tony goes to leave. Ok, maybe it wasn't the best of apologies, but at least he was trying. He couldn't help it if Cap refused to listen to him. It's not like Natasha would understand. She would tell that if he had just kept his big mouth shut in the first place, none of this would have happened. That was the thing about Natasha: she wasn't raised like other Alphas. Not that Tony was raised to be disrespectful, but Natasha's upbringing hadn't been exactly nurturing. She had been trained to kill, regardless of status or position. But SHIELD had changed her. It wasn't that she had gotten soft, per se, but she was definitely more open and accepting than most Alphas would be. Tony could honestly say that he had never had another Alpha tell him to apologize to an Omega before. He supposed that was why Steve and Natasha were so close in the first place. She was someone Steve could talk to. Someone who would listen to what he had to say and not dismiss him because of his social status. It must have been hard growing up in the 1930s and 1940s, back when life was much harder for an Omega. God, now he felt like the world's biggest asshole.

Mentally scolding himself for being so unkind, Tony turned back around. Steve's sitting on the floor with his head in his hands, elbows propped up on his knees. He looks so helpless. It's then that another Alpha instinct kicks in: the urge to protect one's Omega. Probably the tiny voice he should have been listening to all along. He walks over to Steve and sits down right next to him. Steve doesn't look t him until Tony rests a hand on his shoulder. When he looks up, Tony sees that the anger has drained from his face to make way for gloominess, and it's not something Tony wants to admit that he caused.

“I'm sorry that I've been such a dick to you.” 

It's pretty much the simplest way he can put it. And he knows that apologies can only go so far and that actions speak louder than words and stuff like that, but he's taking this one step at a time. He's kind of new to this whole team dynamic, and he's learning how to function better in it every day. 

Steve considers Tony's words, considers how difficult it probably was for Tony Stark to admit something like being wrong and being a jerk to someone. And even though he's still feeling hurt, he knows Tony just ate a heaping helping of humble pie, and that takes guts no matter who you are. He decides that Tony is actually taking the time to be real with him right now, and he can honestly say that he appreciates it. A lot. 

“I'm sorry that I'm disobedient,” Steve says. “I know I don't always follow all the rules either. It's hard. For both of us. It means a lot to me that you would say that.”

Tony nods, and he's overwhelmed with the urge to pull Steve into his arms. To let him know that he truly does want to move past this senseless bickering. Yeah, they both had rough upbringings, but that doesn't mean they cannot move past it to become the team they have the potential to become. Soon his arms are enveloping the super-soldier, and Steve is hugging back, and why did he have to have been a jerk because this feeling of safety could have been theirs so much sooner. No more time would be wasted. People and feelings like these are just too Goddamned important to ignore. 

He feels Steve insinuate his face into his neck, breathing in Tony's strong Alpha scent. Steve doesn't feel like he needs to be embarrassed to admit that he wants this, wants this from Tony. That all he ever really wanted from their partnership was closeness and acceptance. It's challenging, trying to have the whole team find a balance with each other. With so many different personalities and types, it would take some time before they fell into a familiar rhythm with everyone else. It was the people who actually cared to try to do so that made the whole process so much easier. 

Steve feels Tony begin to stroke his back under his shirt, and he shudders at the touch. It's a shudder of relief and intimacy that radiates out from Tony's warm hand throughout his body to the tip of his fingers and toes. It's a trait he's always had when it came to familiar touches; most Omegas have it. They can sense the intentions of a potential partner in the gentleness of their touch or from the intention behind it. All Steve's body is telling him is good and safe and trust. And Steve does trust him. Even after the crap Tony gave him because really, it was just Tony's front. With Natasha's (not-so-subtle) urging, they had been able to break past that boundary to move to something more. Something that can be beautiful and real and meaningful if they let it.

Tony wants to kiss Steve. He cups Steve's face with his free hand and presses his lips to Steve's plump ones. They're so soft. Tony doesn't resist the urge to lightly nibble on his lower lip until it becomes rosy and tender and spit-wet to the point where Steve pulls away with a gasp at how sensitive it feels. He runs a finger over it and winces in pleasure-pain at the sensation and boy if that doesn't hit a button for Tony. Soon, Tony is crawling up between Steve's legs, which Steve gratefully parts for him as he lays down on his back. Tony makes short work of their shoes and pants and undergarments. Taking himself in hand, he let's his eyes roam over Steve's lower body. Tony is used to Omegas being smaller in certain parts of their anatomy, but the statistics obviously didn't include Steve Rogers. Under Tony's gaze, Steve's cock gives a twitch, as if begging to be touched, wanting its owner to be claimed so that it can find the release it so desperately wants. 

“Do you need lube?” Tony asks.

“No,” Steve answers a little shyly. “I think I'm fine on my own.”

When Tony move two fingers down to check, he sees that Steve is telling the truth, his ass is dripping with slick, enough to ease the way for his cock and enough to not cause Steve any pain. Tony doesn't waste any time after that and gets down to prepping Steve, carefully going from one to two to three fingers until Steve is begging for the real thing. Tony was never one to ignore the request of a sexual partner. He slides home in an easy thrust of his hips, sinking down into Steve's heat.

“Fuck, you feel so good.”

Steve lets out a whimper. 

Tony thrusts again and again, aiming for Steve's sweet spot, holding his hips tightly in hands for leverage, for something to anchor him.

“Shit, Cap, you're so slick and tight. Getting my dick nice and wet.”

Steve loves this. It takes them a few minutes to find a good rhythm, but when they do, it really fucking works. Tony lets Steve capture his mouth in another deep kiss, hand coming up to clasp the short hairs on the back of his neck, tugging every once in a while to spur Tony on. Tony's next push in hits Steve right where he wanted to and Steve gasps against his lips. Tony swallows down the little bitten off sounds Steve makes as they finally hit their stride.

“Your ass, Steve, God, feels so f-fucking good around my dick. Shit, shit, shit!”

“Mmm, Tony. Tony, I---”

“I've got you, baby. I've got you. Come on, Steve. Can you come for me? Come on.”

And Steve does. He paints his thighs and stomach with white, clenching tightly around Tony's cock as it continues to thrust in and out of Steve's hole. Steve coaxes him through it, running his fingers through his hair, whispering sweet encouragements in his ear as he rushes towards orgasm. And when he does come, it feels so perfect. So good. So nice. His arms tremble as he holds himself above Steve, but after a little prodding, he comes to rest on Steve's chest. 

For a little while, they don't say anything; they don't really need to. It's nice to just hold each other for these precious moments. Eventually though, it is necessary for them to move and to get cleaned up. It only dawns on Tony now that they've been in the gym talking and fucking for the past hour or so and anyone could have walked in on them. He is so fucking grateful that no one did. The wanted this moment between him and Steve to remain between him and Steve. They hit the showers together.

After thoroughly cleansing themselves, Steve asks Tony a question that's been on his mind.

“So, uh, how are things going with you and Bruce?”

Tony's not really sure how to answer that. Is this what Cap thinks of as pillow talk?

“Ummm...”

Steve brings up a hand. “No, no, no! You're misunderstanding me. It's fine. It's an Alpha thing. Nothing new to me,” he says, being completely sincere in his statement. “I'm only asking because it's obvious how much he likes you. And how much you like him.”

Tony mentally lets out a sigh of relief.

“Thing are going pretty well. As far as I know, we're on the same page.”

Steve goes in for the kill.

“Do you two fondue?”

Tony chuckles as he towels himself dry.

“Not yet. Why, you think we should?”

“I'm not thinking anything,” Steve says straight-faced. He tugs a clean shirt on over his head. “I was just wondering if I was your first or second stop. Guess I have my answer.”  
Captain America being cheeky? He never thought he would see the day.

“Har har. Why don't you mind your own business, Cap?” He sticks out his tongue for good measure.

“Ok, Tony. Sure.”

He walks over and gives Tony a chaste kiss on the lips. Tony smiles when he pulls away.

“Thanks Tony. I'll see you at dinner?” Steve asks, hand holding the door open as he walks back out to the gym to get to the main floors of Stark Tower.

“Of course,” he says, answering both questions at once.

When the locker room door shuts, Tony does a little reflecting. Make up with Steve: check. Make up with Natasha: check. Make out with Bruce: next on his to-do list. And he does mean that literally.


End file.
